Sorpresa de mamá
by GriisleChan
Summary: Shouyou y Tobio estaban desanimados porque no podían salir de casa. Pero su madre, cómplice con su padre, sustituirá esas caritas tristes por sonrisas. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Esta pequeña historia vino a mi mente luego de ojear uno de los libros de preescolar de mi mamá (ella es maestra)

Sinceramente, me encanta este ámbito familiar con estos cuatro, muero de amor cada que veo algo de ellos!

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío~~~~

 **Advertencia:** AU. Familiar. Pequeños Tobio y Shouyou como los consentidos hijitos del Daisuga.

¡Espero les agrade!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tobio y Shouyou, pequeños de casi nueve años como le gustaba decir a este último, tenían semanas esperando este día: el cumpleaños de uno de sus amiguitos de la escuela.

Era en un sábado, todo el día, y la fiesta iba a contar con piscinas y todo tipo de atracciones divertidas que hasta muchos adultos no podían resistirse ¡Estaban muy emocionados! Será un día magnifico.

Esa mañana se levantaron muy temprano, como para ser sábado, y sin ninguna orden organizaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y esperaron ansiosamente que llegara el momento de salir...

Pero el clima no estaba de su lado.

El día comenzó nublado, triste, cuando de pronto la lluvia cayó de golpe. Su padre, para tranquilizarlos, les había dicho que iban a salir una vez que la lluvia parase. Pero no fue así, cada vez llovía más fuerte.

Pasaron las horas, llegando el momento de la merienda, y la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad. Los dos pequeños, esperanzados, no se habían despegado de la ventana esperando que todo acabase y así salir...

-Daichi... Me da mucha cosa verlos así.-

Ambos padres veían la escena desde una corta distancia, sintiéndose bastante mal por sus dos pequeños que ya se notaban tristes.

-Yo también, pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer por ellos?- miró hacia su conyugue, Koushi, cruzándose de brazos.

La madre lo pensó un poco, el cómo contentar a sus hijos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro una vez que una fugaz idea llegó a su mente. Como buena madre iba a convertir este día triste en uno más alegre.

-Ya sé qué haremos.- se inclinó hacia el peli negro y susurró en su oído lo que tenía en mente, después de todo necesitaba su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo- ¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez dicho su pequeño plan.

-Eres un genio.- le sonrió y asintió- Manos a la obra.-

Chocaron sus puños, en acuerdo, y el padre se acercó hacia sus hijos que ni estando a su lado dejaron de mirar hacia afuera. No le gustaba para nada verlos así, era injusto para unos niños de su edad, pero ellos iban a remediarlo.

-¿Quién quiere ir con papá a… Jugar a las luchas?- sus hijos ni se inmutaron a su propuesta, debía usar su último recurso- ¿En su habitación?-

Los pequeños poco a poco apartaron la vista de la ventana y se fijaron en su padre, quien les sonreía satisfecho porque sabía bastante bien como convencerlos.

-¿Podemos…?- Shouyou fue quien habló, por los dos.

-Así es.- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia una vez notó la emoción en la mirada de los infantes. Estiró ambas manos, donde tomó a cada uno, y se dirigieron a jugar como lo había propuesto, uno de sus juegos favoritos y en su lugar favorito, después de todo ¿A qué niño no le gustaba la cama de sus padres? Era típico.

Antes de retirarse de la sala, Koushi compartió una mirada cómplice con el peli negro, agregando incluso un guiño. Su pequeño plan ya había iniciado.

-Bien, es mi turno…-

 **.**

Pasaron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente.

Daichi mantenía ocupados a sus hijos con su juego mientras Koushi se encargaba de lo demás, como este lo había ideado. Tenía rato escuchando ruidos, seguro los preparativos que realizaba el otro, y ahora que estos cesaron pensó que era momento de salir…

-¡Papá se rinde!- chilló al caer dramáticamente en la cama, haciéndose el derrotado. Aunque de verdad estaba muy cansado ya, sus hijos eran cada vez más fuertes ¿O él se estaba volviendo más viejo? Mejor se quedaba con la primera opción.

-¡Ganamos!-

El pequeño peli naranja se subió a su espalda y su hermano sólo sonreía victorioso, lucían bastante contestos a comparación de cómo se encontraban antes a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad.

-¿Quién quiere algo de tomar?- una vez reincorporado, su juego terminado, sacó a los pequeños de la habitación…

Sólo hizo falta poner un pie en la sala para que los tres (si, hasta el padre incluido) quedaran sorprendidos con lo que se encontraron. Era como una especie de tienda, armada con varias sillas y una sábana encima haciendo de techo, bajo esto se encontraban algunos cojines (los favoritos de los niños) y varios dulces en bandejas… Era como una pequeñita fiesta improvisada.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Daichi, saliendo un poco de la impresión, se acercó a la tiendita en busca de Koushi, quien apareció de adentro haciendo sonreír mucho más a los infantes- Oh ¡Es mamá con una sorpresa!- exclamó, dejándose llevar, él también había sido sorprendido a pesar de que conocía el plan… Bueno, sabía que su Koushi quería hacer algo por sus hijos pero fue en ese momento que supo de qué se trataba exactamente. Definitivamente, se había casado con un genio.

- _Woooooooooooooooow!_ -

Los pequeños explotaron, realmente animados, y sus ojitos no dejaban de mirar todo lo que su madre preparó para ellos ¡Era como estar en una fiesta de verdad! Estaban muy felices.

Entonces, ingresaron todos a la tiendita y comenzaron a comer y jugar, pasándola muy bien. Los pequeños olvidaron por completo su decepción anterior, el no haber podido salir gracias a la lluvia, y ahora sólo podían estar felices por lo que su madre hizo para ellos.

-Gracias, _mamá_.-

En una oportunidad, luego de haber pasado un par de horas, los niños se tomaron el momento para agradecerle a su madre por haberle hecho pasar la mejor tarde de todas. Shouyou, dejándose llevar, se lanzó para abrazar a su madre con sumo cariño y Tobio lo imitó en tan sólo segundos.

Koushi, más que satisfecho que su plan haya funcionado, estaba realmente conmovido… Sus niños eran un par de solecitos, los amaba mucho. Por ellos era capaz de hacer todo eso y mucho más.

-También agradezcan a papá, él ayudó mucho.-

Los pequeños asintieron, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción, y corrieron hacia su padre para saltarle encima con mucha energía gracias a todos los dulces que comieron.

Después de todo, la lluvia no impedía que se pasara un rato sumamente agradable en familia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me disculpo por si hubo algún error :( ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
